Night of the Hunter
by Cyansphere
Summary: Una lluviosa noche de Londres es testigo del reencuentro entre una cazadora de criaturas infernales y su demonio personal. - ¿Que tal la cacería de hoy, Hermione?- Pero Draco no era un demonio cualquiera, ¡Ojala! pensó Hermione. AU Nada me pertenece


_Buenos días queridas adictas a este mundo maravilloso llamado Fanfiction y al Dramione._

_Hoy les quiero presentar una idea muy loca que se ocurrió a partir de ver en un sueño a una chica saltando por los tejados de Londres ( muy rarito lo se...) asi que les quiero avisar que esto es un AU con todas sus letras, es decir, un **UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO**. Aqui no existe la magia pero sí... ejem... bueno, ¡ya lo vereis!_

_Además quiero dedicar, como regalo de cumpleaños, este conjunto de palabras extrañas sin sentido a mi bailarina de Kpop favorita, **SimiCullen**, con la que he mantenido conversaciones muy divertidas (^^) porque da igual que tengas una amiga al otro lado de atlántico ¿verdad? Un beso cariñooo (L) Espero que te guste mi regalito (:P)_

_***(Se recomienda escuchar la canción que otorga su nombre a este fic cantada y compuesta por 30 seconds to mars, la letra es...muy significativa)***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Night of the hunter* <strong>_

El cuero hacia fricción, los cabellos se mecían por la velocidad, los zapatos rompían la calma de todo charco con los que se topaban y la adrenalina subía como bizcocho recién metido en el horno.

Todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban en tensión y la carrera la obligaba a recoger el aire por la boca ya que su nariz era incapaz de seguir con el que era su trabajo. Rápidamente se paró y miró con análisis el cielo. Los nubarrones negros que le cubrían hacían presagiar una tormenta.

Hermione sonrió ante el hecho y siguió con su carrera por los tejados húmedos de Londres esquivando antenas de televisión y tejas rotas. Eran poco menos de las 11 de la noche y si el cielo no se equivocaba hoy terminaría una larga guardia de cacería.

Ajustó más su cinturón sujeto a la cintura de su corto vaquero palpando cada arma colocada en él, asegurándose que iba lo realmente preparada para salir ilesa de aquella noche. Dagas de plata, cuchillos, navajas y una pistola llena de balas de hielo conformaban su arsenal.

Paró en seco de pronto mirando a su alrededor. Olió el aire y, tras asegurase de que la humedad previa a una tormenta seguía ahí, agarró su pelo con una goma negra de su muñeca.

Ella no era una chica salida de los cánones de lo que se puede considerar normal. Era imperfecta y le quedaba mucho para llegar a ser una sexy cazadora de demonios. Su pelo era un desastre y el poco tono muscular que poseía lo había adquirido de sus muchos entrenamientos con Luna, su amiga y compañera de armas.

Cada noche las dos se paseaban bien por las calles abarrotadas de Time Square o bien por los tejados de las casas y edificios. Cada medianoche se quedaban paradas en un solo punto y miraban al cielo pidiendo la señal.

Y esta era muy sencilla de explicar.

Veréis, la humanidad se plantea varias preguntas, todas ellas sencillas. ¿Por qué el cielo es azul? ¿Por qué nuestros pies están pegados al suelo? ¿Existe vida después de la muerte? ¿Existen los ángeles…y los demonios?

El cielo es azul por la mezcla de gases que componen la atmosfera. Existe una ley llamada de la gravedad y si no la entiendes dile a Newton que te la explique. Sí existe vida después de nuestra muerte. Y con respecto a la última pregunta, un rotundo sí.

Un siseo hizo a Hermione estremecerse y todo su cuerpo mantuvo una posición defensiva. Y así, como elevándose del suelo, tres chicos con la piel manchada de negro carbón emergieron desde el averno extendiendo tres pares de alas negras.

Hermione sonrió al ver que solo eran tres, pan comido.

Quitó el sudor de su frente con el dorso de la mano y de paso cogió un cuchillo en cada mano. Con puntería y eficacia hizo volar sus cuchillas hacia los demonios que estaban debajo de ella, en un callejón. Los dos cayeron y las llamas que cubrieron sus cuerpos quemaron al tercero quien gemía de dolor por tener que morir entre el fuego. Rápidamente sus cenizas se esparcieron por el frio aire de la ciudad y Hermione se tapó la boca para no tener que oler a demonio chamuscado. Era algo realmente asqueroso.

La manera en la que los demonios desaparecían de la tierra para volver al inframundo a Hermione le parecía una de las cosas más raras que había visto. Porque el cuerpo después de dejarle sin "vida" se quemaba en fuertes y crepitantes llamas rojas y negras.

Se sacudió las manos y mirando los dos cuchillos solitarios en medio del callejón decidió ir a por ellos antes de que alguien los viera.

Se acercó al borde del edificio de tres plantas y con un bajo murmullo su cuerpo cortó el aire hasta tocar con sus botas de cuero el caliente asfalto de la estrecha calle.

Se agachó y colocó cada cuchillo en su sitio. Era una persona ordenada, no había quien la cambiara. Desde que su padre la dijo que provenía de una antigua generación de cazadora de demonios la serie "Buffy, the vampire slayer" la sonó a risa.

Los demonios que ella "echaba" de la tierra no eran vampiros ni monstruos con la piel abierta que morían fácilmente clavándoles una estaca en el corazón. Estos tenían apariencia humana y lo único que permitía reconocerlos eran esas alas negras que parecían las de un cuervo. Y la forma de matarlos no se limita al ajo o al sol. Necesitas un cuchillo bañado con agua bendita y hielo si quieres verlos sufrir.

A Hermione le gustaba especialmente su pistola de hielo. Cada vez que apretaba el gatillo y veía que la bala de agua helada salía de ella se regocijaba viendo como los seguidores de Satanás morían por la tortura del frío. Lo odiaban. Y lo hacían tanto que cada vez que el hielo tocaba sus cuerpos negros por la ceniza de las llamas iba consumiendo la carne y se hacía paso dejando un reguero de líquido negro humeante.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo del último incidente con Luna. Estaban tan sucias de ese líquido negro que mientras paseaban por las calles la gente se las quedaba mirando y muchos chicos las silbaban diciéndolas que el aceite de coche era muy sexy.

Si ellos supieran…

Sonrió aun más y encontrando una escalera que la subiría hasta el tejado en el que vigilaba antes subió con cuidado hasta un toque la hizo detenerse.

Alguien la cogía del tobillo y, con un movimiento reflejo característico de todo cazador de demonios, sacó su daga de plata dispuesta a cortarle la mano a quien la estuviera agarrando.

Poco pensó en lo resbaladiza que estaba la escalera y en el brusco movimiento que había efectuado. Tan solo supo que estaba encima de su agresor y con una daga afilada en las manos antes de elevarla hacia atrás con la clara intención de clavársela en la cara a la persona que estaba debajo de ella. Pero una risa la detuvo. Una socarrona y cínica risa.

Miró hacia el suelo y unas alas color verde eléctrico se asomaron por los costados de un blanco y duro pecho.

— Oh, no, tu otra vez no — Hermione bajó la cabeza aburrida de la situación y metió la daga en su cinturón.

Draco se rió con fuerza antes de cogerla por las piernas desnudas y levantarlos a los dos sin ningún esfuerzo. Plantó los pies de la chica en el suelo y luego la miró.

Iba enfundada en una camiseta negra de tirantes hecha jirones y un pantalón corto vaquero desgarrado y con algunas quemaduras. Llevaba su característico cinturón lleno de esas armas suyas raras y calzaba unas botas de cuero negras de militar. Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta y parecía un pequeño arbusto castaño. Su cara estaba roja por el movimiento… y también por la furia.

— ¿Se puede saber que haces? — Hermione bullía de rabia. Ese Malfoy no podía tomarse esas libertades para cogerla a su gusto.

— ¿Qué tal la cacería de hoy, Granger? — Draco la sonrió de esa forma tan diabólica propia de él.

Pero Draco Malfoy no era un demonio cualquiera. _¡Ojala!_ Pensó Hermione.

Draco Malfoy era un desterrado. Un paria para la sociedad demoníaca al no prestar respeto hacia Satanás. Él era una persona rara ya de por sí pero sus acciones le convertían en un ser extraño. Al no adorar al dios de los infiernos éste le echó hacia un infierno más peligroso aún si puede haber, la tierra.

El color de sus alas era cambiante, como las de todos los desterrados. Variaban según el color del estado en el que se encontraba su alma. Y si uno no tiene el negro de un demonio ni el blanco de un ángel se queda en un término medio. Verde, azul o violeta eran los colores más normales.

Para Hermione Draco era como… un viejo enemigo. Se conocían desde que ella le vio ascender con rapidez del asfalto en una fría noche en el norte de Londres. De no ser por sus raras y cantosas alas verdes le había matado de un plumazo. Por eso y por su mordaz e irónico humor.

Era guapo, eso había que reconocerlo, pero todos los demonios lo eran. Su pelo de un color extraño parecido al platino y sus ojos grises parecían sacados de un ángel. Pero él no era un ángel. _¡Ojala!_ Se volvió a repetir Hermione interiormente.

— No me contestes con otra pregunta, que nos conocemos — le reprendió una enfadada Hermione.

— ¿Nos conocemos? ¿Estás segura? — La sonrisa que puso dejó sin respiración a la chica— Ya sabes que a mí me gustaría conocerte de otra forma pero como tu santidad siempre hace presencia en los-

Draco dejó de hablar al ver como un cuchillo de mango de oro le apuntada directo al corazón.

— Oh, tú no lo harías, pequeña — 3, 2,1 explosión.

Hermione dejó el cuchillo y cogió la espada que tenia enfundada en su espalda. Amenazó con ella al rubio pero éste la miró condescendiente.

Si quería guerra la iba a tener

Se acercó a ella y la miró indulgente.

Ahora los dos se estaban dando miradas asesinas. Hermione no soportó más el orgullo con el que la miraba el muchacho y con un movimiento blandió la espada. El aire vibró por donde pasó la hoja pero no consiguió hacerle ni un solo rasguño a Malfoy.

Éste la miró con una sonrisa antes de dar una patada hacia la espada, la cual cayó al suelo y dejando a Hermione desarmada.

La chica ya estaba preparada para coger otra de sus dagas cuando se vio presa de una mirada y un cuerpo.

— ¿Mucho tiempo de guardia sin diversión, _Hermione_?— Draco rió al ver lo tensa y en guardia que estaba la chica. Ésta bufó y apoyó las manos en el pecho del rubio para después empujarlo hacia atrás, haciéndose espacio.

Un trueno resonó en el cielo y una ligera lluvia bajaba de las nubes empapando todo a su paso. Incluidos a nuestros protagonistas.

—¡Por fin! — Hermione esperaba con ansias la señal proveniente de los guardianes del cielo que la informaban que las puertas del averno estarían cerradas hasta la siguiente tormenta. Pero por hoy su trabajo estaba terminado. Llevaba tres días en constante guardia porque la lluvia no aparecía en Londres. Señas que hacían temer la subida y visita de algunos turistas no deseados.

Draco la miró con una sonrisa al ver como levantaba las manos y miraba con agradecimiento el cielo. Sus encuentros le habían permitido conocerla mejor y seguramente podía apostar que la chica no había dormido nada en esa guardia de tres días secos. Ella siempre anteponía la seguridad de los demás a su salud.

_Es una buena chica_, se dijo Draco.

Ahora la lluvia caía fuerte y mirando hacia los lados, e ignorando al rubio, Hermione se dispuso a continuar con lo que antes estaba haciendo, subir la escalera.

Esta vez subió sin ninguna interrupción. Se sacudió las manos llenas de agua e inició la carrera hasta su casa, se moría por una ducha caliente.

Pero no contó con que alguien la seguía desde que ella no había contestado a ninguna de sus preguntas. Draco azotaba sus alas desde arriba mirando a la esbelta chica saltar de terraza en terraza.

Cuando Hermione miró hacia arriba y vio al chico con las manos en los bolsillos y volando alrededor suyo decidió intervenir.

Le apuntó con su dedo y le miró con una ira muy mal contenida.

— ¡TÚ! ¡Baja!

La orden llegó a los oídos confusos del rubio.

— ¿Qué? — Draco miró reacio hacia abajo donde una enfada Hermione había parado de correr.

— ¡He dicho que te bajes!

El chico acató la orden y pisó con delicadeza los pies desnudos en el tejado de un modesto edificio de tres plantas.

— ¿Se puede saber qué puñetas estás haciendo?— le gritó una muy enfadada Hermione.

Draco se acercó a ella con las ganas de discutir renovadas. La cara de la cazadora era la de un gatito mojado jugando a ser un tigre de bengala. A Draco se le erizó el vello y las plumas ante tal provocadora visión.

Todos sus encuentros eran irónicos, sarcásticos, cínicos y a menudo hostiles. Pero, aun conociendo la rareza de la situación, algo inexistente en el pecho del joven se movía haciéndole cosquillas cada vez que la veía tan arrebatadoramente guapa… y mojada.

— Te estoy siguiendo — la tranquilidad con la que lo dijo dejó tan pasmada a Hermione que se quedó con la boca abierta y con las palabras malsonantes que tenía pensado decirle en la punta de la lengua.

— ¿Porqué? — lo dijo con tanta curiosidad como si fuera una niña a la que le dicen que la tierra gira alrededor del sol.

— Tenía pensado secuestrarte en la puerta de tu casa pero ya que me lo preguntas, ¿Por qué no hacerlo aquí mismo—tras la extraña y estúpida respuesta, la cual fue imaginada en cuatro segundo por el rubio, la cogió por las espalda y el pliegue de sus rodillas para después elevarla del tejado en el que se encontraban.

La muchacha gritó por la sorpresa, chilló al ver la altura a la que se encontraban y dio pataletas para que Draco la soltara.

— ¡MALFOY! ¡SUELTAME!— Draco rió y las sacudidas de sus carcajadas hicieron temer a Hermione una inminente caída. Se agarró más fuerte apretando con sus dedos el cabello rubio de detrás de la nuca del joven y apretó su mejilla derecha en uno de los pectorales del chico.

Draco, mirando a través de los espesos nubarrones que dejaban caer centenares de litros de agua, divisó el tejado rojo de la casa de Hermione.

Bajó descendiendo suavemente entre los arboles del jardín trasero y toco con los pies una casita construida en un gran árbol.

Miró a la muchacha y tuvo que reírse al observar como la cara la había escondido enterrándola en su pecho y como sus ojos se habían cerrado presos del mareo y las alturas.

— ¿Y tú te haces llamar cazadora de demonios?— esperó unos segundos y no obtuvo contestación por parte del cuerpo inmóvil y tenso que todavía sostenía entre los brazos.— No me hagas darte uno de esos besos que dicen que despiertan princesas, por favor Granger.

Ante la palabra beso y la imagen de Draco juntas, Hermione puso en orden su mente y su revuelto estómago e hizo acopio de toda su alma luchadora para, con cuidado, apoyar los pies en el suelo y buscar el equilibrio necesario para andar ayudada por la sujeción de sus manos en los hombros del chico.

Draco, recordando lo que había pensado sobre sus hostiles encuentros con la chica decidió contarle lo que había oído decir a un camarero de un pequeño bar cercano a su apartamento.

— Oye, ¿sabías que la hostilidad es atracción sexual sublimada?— el tono tan normal con el que Draco dijo aquella frase dejó a Hermione helada y temblando ante lo que se le podía ocurrir al rubio tras esa clara declaración de intenciones.

Y una vez más Hermione supo que se conocían demasiado porque, tras presagiar una acción del rubio, éste la beso. Juntó sus ardientes labios de demonio desterrado con unos lisos y fríos de una cazadora de criaturas infernales. La agarró por las caderas, la estrechó contra él y sin dejarla un momento a que pensara introdujo su lengua.

El beso fue violento y apresurado como el cortar de una daga, pero significativo como el color de las alas del desterrado cuyas plumas ahora se tornaban de un color rojo sangre.

— Volveré más tarde. Lo entenderé si me encuentro la ventana cerrada.— Draco levantó el vuelo tras volver a besarla y susurrarla aquella frase en su oído.

Hermione miró hacia el cielo, ahora despejado, y se paso los dedos por los labios.

Pensó durante milésimas de segundo y corrió hacia su casa. Abrió violentamente la puerta de atrás y atravesó la casa vacía. Subió las escaleras a trompicones y entró a su habitación dando un portazo. Se quitó el cinturón de armas y las botas y abrió con fuerza la ventana.

Según su padre ni un solo demonio debería pasearse por la calle.

Que uno de ellos estuviera en su habitación no contradecía esa afirmación, ¿no?

* * *

><p><em>Bueno... ¿que os a parecido? ¿Muy extraño, bueno, o simplemente muy malo?<em>

_A mi, sinceramente, me ha encantado escribir sobre un Draco con alas ( estaba muy sexy en mi mente, que quereis que os diga...) jajaja_

**_¿Reviews? (^^')_**

**_Ya saben... por cada review recibido un espléndido Draco Malfoy con alas verdes en su espalda les pedirá quedarse esta noche en su habitacion y las arropará con una calentita manta..._**

_Ya se que es un soborno...pero ¿A quien no la gustaría que pasase?_


End file.
